To date, the common means of remaining on a horse while riding has been the use of a leather saddle constructed over a wooden and metal frame which, when secured to a horse provides the rider a seat. These saddles are heavy and provide no device for relieving the rider's muscular burden of maintaining a proper riding position on the horse while the horse is in motion. The inevitable bouncing up and down of the rider is very taxing for both the rider and the horse. This invention provides a means of eliminating the rider's bounce and significantly reduces the weight a horse needs to carry since the saddle, as such, is eliminated.